


The Darkness Of Us

by Im_fine__save_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dippet is the headmaster, Dumbledore's daughter, F/M, How Do I Tag, Romance, why were there almost no hufflepuffs in Tom Riddles year????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Summary: "I'm going to help you with this.""No offense, Xiomara, but I don't think your Dumbledore genes or your house mannerisms can do this.""Who says Hufflepuffs can't be bad?"
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort/ Xiomara Dumbledore
Kudos: 4





	The Darkness Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my newest fic! I'm very proud of this chapter, so please leave a comment and a like!

Xiomara stared at the Hogwarts Express. It was so much bigger than she expected, and the red coat of paint was much bolder than it seemed through the dusty windows of Hogwarts.

She'd never seen the train from up close, always watching from far-off windows instead. But this would be her year, the year that she would get to do all the things that she saw the other kids do at the school of magic.

She stepped onto the train, looking around for a compartment. Most of them were already full of sorted students chatting with their friends, laughing, whilst the new pupils stood awkwardly in the corridors.

Poking her head into one of the compartments, she smiled at the two girls inside. One of them had dark brown hair, pulled into a high ponytail, a pair of square glasses on the bridge of her nose. The other had pulled her ginger hair into two plaits which hung on the side of her head, with a flower pulling stray pieces away from her face.

"Hi! Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Come on in!"

Xiomara sat down beside the brown haired girl, taking off her robes and tucking them on one of the luggage shelves beside a blue suitcase.

The brown haired girl shut the book she was reading, turning to the blonde. "I'm Minerva Mcgonagall, and that's Pomona Sprout," she gestured to the girl opposite them. 

She opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by the Trolley Witch knocking on the compartment door. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" All three of the girls pulled Galleons out of their pockets, and soon the confined area they were sitting in was filled with every flavor beans, chocolate frogs, blowing gum and licorice wands.

Pomona groaned as she opened her chocolate frog. "Artemisia Lufkin – Again. Who did you get?"

Minerva turned her card so the other girl could see. "Albus Dumbledore."

The ginger's eyes widened visibly. "Seriously? I've been trying to get one of his cards for months, it's practically impossible."

"You can have one of mine," Xiomara looked up, "I have a bunch."

"How?"

"Well, him being my father might have something to do with it." The blonde chuckled, pushing up her round glasses and watching in amusement as the two other girls had a wordless conversation with each other.

Minerva cleared her throat before speaking. "You're Xiomara Dumbledore?"

"That's me."

"That explains why you didn't have any bags with you, you must have left them at Hogwarts," She pauses, "What's it like there?"

"It's... indescribable. It's everything you think it's going to be and more. I've lived there for the past 11 years and I'm still discovering new things."

The three kept talking, the conversation slowly dying before Minerva was pulled away by a boy named Jimmy, and Pomona went off to find her older siblings.

A knock on the door of the compartment pulled Xiomara away from her book. She looked up to see a boy standing in front of the window, brown hair parted on the side, dark cardigan wrapped around a grey dress shirt. "Hey, you're Dumbledore's Daughter, right?"

"That's me."

"Wanna sit with us? We're in the other carriage."

"Sure," She stood up, grabbing her robes and following the boy. "Whats your name?"

He turned back to her, smiling. "Tom. Tom Riddle.


End file.
